


Lance and Keith Steal a Mascot

by Cuptat



Series: Fluffy One Shots [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuptat/pseuds/Cuptat
Summary: Lance turned around then, realizing for the first time Keith wasn’t behind him. “We must’ve got separated when the campus rent-a-cops spotted us.”“OH NO! Did they get him?” Hunk’s wide eyes were on Lance. “Did you let him get caught?”“What?! NO! I…I thought he was behind me!” Lance began to panic, “He should’ve been able to keep up with those freakishly muscular legs of his!”“Shh!” Pidge eyed them both. “Now give me a sec I’ll see if I can find him on the cameras.” The boys held their breath as Pidge typed, “aaanndd security has him.”Lance and Hunk simultaneously groaned. “How are we going to get him out?” Hunk watched Keith on Pidge’s screen.Lance peeked over to see Keith, arms crossed in his seat on the screen. “I have an idea but I’m gonna need your orange juice Pidge.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Fluffy One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	Lance and Keith Steal a Mascot

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for a while. Not sure why I hadn't posted it yet. I think it's good for a laugh and we all could use one right now.

The back door of Hunks bronco flung open without warning. Pidge and Hunk jumped as a giant lion head was shoved into the back followed by Lance’s heavy breathing.

“A little warning next time.” Pidge scowled at him “and where’s Keith?”

Lance turned around then, realizing for the first time Keith wasn’t behind him. “We must’ve got separated when the campus rent-a-cops spotted us.”

“OH NO! Did they get him?” Hunk’s wide eyes were on Lance. “Did you let him get caught?”

“What?! NO! I…I thought he was behind me!” Lance began to panic, “He should’ve been able to keep up with those freakishly muscular legs of his!”

“Shh!” Pidge eyed them both. “Now give me a sec I’ll see if I can find him on the cameras.” The boys held their breath as Pidge typed, “aaanndd security has him.”

Lance and Hunk simultaneously groaned. “How are we going to get him out?” Hunk watched Keith on Pidge’s screen.

Lance peeked over to see Keith, arms crossed in his seat on the screen. “I have an idea but I’m gonna need your orange juice Pidge.”

_____

Keith sat tight lipped in a god-awful uncomfortable chair while the campus security tried to interrogate him. Really did they think he was going to tell them Lance and him were stealing the lion mascot costume as a prank. No. They will get nothing out of him.

A short chubby rent-a-cop was glaring at him from behind his desk when there was a commotion from the hall.

Keith glared back.

A thinner, obviously younger rent-a-cop barged through the office door. “Chad, we have a problem.”

Keith could hear the yelling more clearly with the door open “Keith! Keith, where are you?!”

“KEITH!” Lance pushed the younger guy out of the way and grabbed Keith’s shoulders “Oh man I took my eyes off you for 2 seconds and you were gone!” Lance turned to Chubby behind the desk who by now was on his feet.

“I’m sorry, my friend here gets a little spazzy and confused when his blood sugar is low.” Lance handed Keith the orange juice he was holding, “Drink this!” but Keith could only stare at the bottle in shock.

Lance took advantage of this “Oh god it’s worse than I thought.” He started pulling Keith’s eye lids open and squishing his cheeks to make a show of inspecting his face. “Keith what were you doing?!”

Chubby regained his composure at this point, clearing his throat “Your friend was caught trying to steal our mascot costume.” He straitened his stance to look more intimidating, but Keith could see concern on his face.

“Geezzz Keith did you think you were at the furry convention again?”

Keith could feel the heat rising on his face, how the hell was Lance keeping a straight face.

“I need to get him home to his insulin or he’s going to need a medic soon.” Lance addressed Chubby.

Keith, though still red in the face, began to sway in his seat for an added effect.

Lance faked panic, “Here buddy just drink the juice! Drink the juice!” he unscrewed the orange juice bottle and started to pour it into Keith’s mouth resulting in it dribbling down his chin and spilling on his shirt.

With what looked like a mild panic Chubby spoke up again. “I think we can let this go this time as it seems to be a medical issue.” he gestured for them to leave. “I trust that you are capable of caring for your friend?”

“Oh, yes sir!” Lance nodded overly enthusiastic as he helped Keith to his feet orange juice still dripping from his chin. He faked a stumble as he was lead out the door.

“Drink the juice, just keep drinking the juice.” Lance continued down the hall until they were out of ear shot.

______

“I win.” Lance smirked tossing the giant lion head at Keith once the bronco pulled out of the parking lot.

“You left me behind.” Keith pouted. “and I can’t believe you said I was a furry.” He placed the lion head over his to hide his embarrassment.

“WHAT?!” Hunk and Pidge sounded from the front seat.

“Is that why he looked so flustered after you came in?” Pidge laughed, “God I wish I had sound for that.”

Lance burst out laughing no longer needing to keep a straight face. “You should have seen your face! You were so red!”

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and a small ‘humph’ came from under the lion head.

Lance reached lifted the lion head up only to be met with indigo eyes glaring at him. “Come on, if it were me caught you would’ve done the same, maybe even punch someone.” Lance would never admit it, but he hated when Keith was mad at him. “And I’d never leave you behind.”

Keith sighed “No, you wouldn’t.” Lance watched as Keith’s face softened into a pout.

“So” Lance smirked at Keith, “what do you want to do with the head?”

Something told Keith that Lance already had his own ideas.

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I could go for a milk shake.” Pidge said from the front seat. “How ‘bout it Lance?”

Keith groaned, taking the lion head off his and tossing it behind the back seat.

Lance immediately perked up, “Yesssss! Hunk can we to that one place?”

“What _one_ place? Be more specific.” Hunk asked as they continued down the near empty road. “There are not many choices anyways since its 1am.”

Lance shrugged, “You know the one. It has that diner feel to with the juke box-“

“NO!” the bronco erupted with three voices simultaneously.

“Lance, you have proven you cannot be trusted near a juke box.” Pidge stated.

“They nearly ban us last time!” Hunk huffed.

Keith crossed his arms and scowled at Lance “If I hear that song ever again I swe-“

“OK!” Lance raised his hands up in defense.

“We can just go to the burger place by Keith’s place.” Hunk shrugged “We’re heading there anyways.”

“Wait- what? Why my place?” Keith tensed up.

Pidge rolled her eyes “Relax we are just dropping you and Lance off with the evidence.” They gestured to the lion head in the back. “Besides Matt’s already texting me wondering where I am, and Hunk has work in the morning.”

“But why my place? Why not Lance’s?” Keith was getting flustered now. No one knew why he was so reluctant to have people over but as usual they didn’t think things through when they left.

“No can-do Mullet. The twins are having a sleepover and I’m not about to try explaining why I’m sneaking into the house with a giant lion head to a bunch of eight-year olds camping in the living room.” Lance deadpanned.

“What they don’t know that you’re a furry?” Pidge teased.

“What?! NO! They are children Pidge!” Lance nearly jumped out of his seat.

Lance and Pidge continued to bicker as Hunk ordered the shakes. “Anything for you Keith?” he asked looking at him in the rear view mirror.

“No” Keith said but then Hunk ordered cookies and he knew they were for him. Hunk hated it when Keith didn’t eat. Keith knew it worried the big guy, so he never protested when Hunk got him something anyways.

Pidge and Lance calmed down once they got their shakes in their hands, filling the bronco with the sounds of slurping.

Hunk handed Keith the cookies with a smile. “So, your place then?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Keith shrugged looking more interested in the cookies then the conversation.

Lance watched them from the corner of his eye. He always thought Keith was adorable when he pouted but he could see how uncomfortable the other boy was. Truthfully, he has never really been inside of Keith’s place and had taken note to how he would avoid having people over. Suddenly he felt bad for putting Keith in this position. He assumed he could stay with Hunk but for the first time ever his best friend said no. Honestly, he thought Hunk was up to something.

“Grab the head.” Keith ordered getting out of the bronco. Lance followed shooting pleading look to Hunk who only shrugged. He followed Keith to the steps of the apartment building with the lion head propped on his and milkshake in hand.

_____

Hunk shrugged at Lance’s pleading look. “You think this is a good idea?”

Pidge shrugged too. “Not sure but someone’s gotta give them a push. They’ve been dancing around each other for months.”

“If you say so.” Hunk slowly drove out of the apartment complex, “But if it goes wrong I’m gonna say this was all your idea.”

“Hunk it was my idea.”

“Exactly.”

_______

Lance was quiet on the way to the bottom floor apartment, Keith glanced back to find Lance wearing the giant lion head proudly.

“What are you doing?” Keith glared.

“Making you look like a furry.”

Keith didn’t need to see Lance’s face to know the smirk that was currently plastered across it. He simply rolled his eyes and pulled out his keys, opening one of the many doors in the hall.

Keith stepped through the door of the tiny apartment and flipped on a light that illuminated a small kitchen tucked in the corner of a small living room.

“Not a word.” Keith stated placing his half-eaten cookie on the counter.

Lance didn’t understand at first. He lifted the lion head up to get a better look around, curious as to why Keith obviously didn’t want him here. It was a studio apartment with a couch in the middle and a book shelf along a wall and….and nothing else.

He glanced around again and found the only other piece of furniture to be a small stool and a TV tray.

Keith had opened one of the two doors and started to pull out blankets and a couple pillows. Lance could see some clothes and weights in there too but still not much else. He glanced at the bare walls before looking at Keith again.

His back was still tense as he grabbed another blanket from the shelf in the closet. He continued to watch as Keith placed them on the couch without ever looking over at Lance.

Lance had been accustomed to watching Keith. Watching him while in their classes. Watching him pull up to Lance’s house on his bike, the way he eats, the way he moves, his smile, his laugh…

Not like this. Keith seemed broken. Lance knew the other’s past, he knew Keith had no parents, but he never seemed to need any help. Lance never thought of Keith being truly alone until now.

“Jesus tap dancing Christ!” Lance threw the lion head on the counter next to the half-eaten cookie.

Startled, Keith dropped a pillow he was arranging on the couch. “What!”

“Would you relax.”

Keith glared at him. “I don’t-“

“Don’t wanna talk about it? Yeah I know.” Lance said walking over to a mini fridge and placing the rest of his milk shake inside. He sighed once he noticed it was as empty as the rest of the place.

“But you know you can.” He turned back to Keith to find him gripping the pillow he had drooped on the floor still not meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Fine.” Lance said taking off his jacket and placing it on the lone stool.

Keith looked up knowing Lance’s tone. “No”

Lance rolled up one sleeve.

“No, Lance we are not doing this!” Keith stepped back.

Lance rolled up his other sleeve.

“I mean it Lance!” Keith had stepped back again placing the couch between him and Lance.

“Oh, we are so doing this!” Lance lunged after Keith who threw the pillow he had been holding at him.

“No!” Keith said again from the other side of the couch. He dodged the pillow as it came flying back at him.

“This is what people do Keith, they talk to each other about these things!” Lance yelled.

“Don’t yell you’ll wake up the place.” Keith’s tone was harsh but not load.

Lance chased Keith around the couch again, “Well all you have to do is explain why you never let us help you and I’ll stop.” He kept his voice down this time but his tone matched Keith’s.

They circled the couch again, Lance still not getting any closer to Keith. He could see Keith’s eyes darting around the room looking for an escape or place to hide.

“Where you gonna hide Keith?” Lance teased, “The closet? You came out of that years ago.”

At mention of the closet Keith made a move to the other door behind him.

The bathroom.

“No You Don’t!” Lance lunged over the front of the couch and tackled Keith to the floor. He quickly wrapped his arms and legs around him to keep him from squirming away.

Keith tried to get free, but Lance’s limbs had locked him in. No matter how many times Keith flipped them Lance continued to latch on like a monkey. This was Lance’s tactic, to ware Keith down until he was too tired to fight anymore.

“Ok, I give.” Keith was out of breath after a good ten minutes of rolling around trying to get free of Lance’s hold. “Why do you always win?” He let his body relax on top of Lance knowing he won’t let him go until they talked it out.

“I’m the youngest child of five kids, you never stood a chance.” Lance said between heaving breaths.

They both stayed like that until their breathing returned to normal.

“Why didn’t you want me to come here.” Lance finally asked still holding Keith to him.

Keith sighed after a few moments “I didn’t want you to see everything I don’t have.”

“Why?”

“Then you’ll worry too much.”

“Keith that is not a bad thing.”

“Yes. It is.”

“No, it’s not, why do you think that?”

“Because then you’ll try to help.”

“Again Keith, that is not a bad thing.” Lance had started rubbing circles on Keith’s back.

“I don’t like having people worry about me.” Keith had buried his face into the front of Lance’s shirt to hide since Lance still has his arms pinned.

“People worry when they care, it’s a package deal.”

“Then I don’t want you to care.”

“Too late because I already love you.” Lance snapped his jaw shut once the word escaped his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say it like that. He could feel his face flush as he dropped his head back on the floor cursing himself.

Keith hadn’t been expecting those words. He lifted his head trying to get a better view of Lance’s face. It was sort of known to them that they both cared about each other but neither ever acted, it was an unspoken thing between them.

“Do- do you mean it?” Keith whispered while still trying to see Lance’s face.

Lance took a moment before tilting his head up again to meet those indigo eyes. Eyes that were staring at him so intensely that he had to remind himself to breath.

“Yes.” He whispered back as if being too load would shatter everything.

“Let go of me!”

Lance dropped his head back down and loosened his grip. “Keith please don’t run-“

Keith quickly pushed Lance’s arms away and pulled himself up to meet Lance’s lips with his. It was rough and eager at first then slowed as Keith’s hands cupped Lance’s cheek and reached around to grip the back of his neck. Lance returned the kiss as he brought his hands to rest Keith’s hips and pressing them closer.

Keith lifted his head, breaking the kiss but didn’t let go of Lance.

“Not running.” He breathed, “Just wanted to kiss you properly.”

Before Lance could respond Keith was kissing him again.

\--------

Lance gazed around Keith’s apartment pretty damn proud of himself.

It turned out watching all those home improvement shows with his sisters paid off. Keith’s apartment now looked not only livable, but dare he say cozy. The place was far better than what he found a couple of weeks ago.

It had only took one night of sharing the couch for Lance to tell Keith he was getting a real bed. “You’re gonna end up like a hunch over old man with a bad back at the age of 30 if you don’t get a real bed Keith!”

Now he had a real bed, one that Lance could fit in too. More storage where Lance could keep things. There was even a second stool now, so Lance could sit for breakfast too.

Lance, more or less, just moved himself into Keith’s apartment, but Keith doesn’t seem to mind.

Truth is, he seems to love it.

“Is it straight?” Keith held a plaque up to the wall, with a nail between his teeth and a hammer in hand.

“A little to the left…. There! That’s perfect.” Lance watched as Keith marked the spot and hammered the nail into place.

The plaque was a special find. Lance had to get creative with some curved pipes for a hook and a piece of polished wood.

“Ok, are you ready?” Keith held a hand out.

Lance took his boyfriend’s hand and stepped up onto the stool Keith had been standing on. Then reached up and placed the lion head on the hook. Keith helped him back down and they both stepped back to admire their work.

“My god it’s beautiful.” Lance whispered still holding Keith’s hand. “Our first hunting trophy.”

“Yeah.” Keith smiled. He had been doing more of that lately. “But he looks lonely.”

“Oh, I hear the community college has a bear mascot.” A mischievous grin spread across Lance’s face. “But we need to work on your running first.”

“I was thinking of maybe going with a distraction this time.” Keith pulled Lance close.

“Perfect” Lance giggled as Keith kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter NSFW [@WCuptat](https://twitter.com/WCuptat/)  
> Twitter Main [@Cuptat1](https://twitter.com/Cuptat1/)  
> Tumblr [Cuptat](https://cuptat.tumblr.com/)  
> Instagram [Cuptat](https://www.instagram.com/cuptat/)


End file.
